The potential energy crisis due to disappearing fossil fuel sources and the pollution caused by these traditional fossil fuels is well-known. Awareness of this issue and a growing willingness among the populace to work towards alleviating the effects of the looming shortage of fossil fuels and its pollution has given rise to the increasing use of so-called “green” or environmentally friendly technologies, including technologies that relate to renewable energy sources.
This growing trend of using consumer-accessible green energy technology, such as solar/wind power, electrified vehicles, and on-site electricity storage enables the greater population to participate in the energy markets, utilize smart-grid technology, and improve their energy efficiency. These trends can generate economic, environmental, and societal benefits via reduced reliance on traditional high pollution producing fossil fuels, a more open competitive and democratized energy market, and reduced costs for industry and consumers.
However, currently there are no systems which integrate the different available environmentally friendly energy and power technologies in a coherent and holistic fashion so as to provide the consumer or the user with the potential benefits of such technologies. Ideally, such systems would manage the various technologies so that energy use and energy sourcing can be optimized using different criteria.
There is therefore a need for such systems and for methods which complement and enhance such systems.